Monster
by Paragons0sky
Summary: She saw her. She saw her and knew something was off. just a fic with a pinch of Faberry. Major finn bash.


_**Just a fic with a little pinch of Faberry.**_

_**In honor of Sexual Assault Awareness Month. This may be a trigger so read at your own discretion. **_

Monster

She never liked Finn Hudson contrary to popular belief. And she'd bet anything that man-child never liked her in return. Sure he loved her at one point but the moment his best friend's prick entered the equation he wrote everyone off and just…changed.

But he was happy now, she could tell, as the boy passed with Rachel Berry dutifully attached to his hip. An arm always cast over her shoulders and smile always trained on his lips as he walked the halls. He always walked Rachel Berry to class.

He never was as chivalrous with her, but that was to be expected when she refused to let the boy walk her to class.

She should have seen it earlier, the way Rachel Berry slowly started to change. She should have noticed the signs. But Berry was happy and that was all she could see. Rachel had the man, Rachel had the parents, Rachel had the skill that she'd never have. Why would anything be wrong?

She should have stopped observing. If she hadn't she wouldn't be in this mess.

Ever since her fall from grace and her lack of drive to ever go back, she took to watching and learning. Somewhere along the way, a camera clicked itself into place in her hand and she captured what she'd never been able to see at first glance.

Rachel Berry.

Finn loomed over the diva like every other day but this time she didn't just glance at the couple. She saw the gleaming smile from the boy, the stiffness in Berry's shoulders, and a forced smile that seemed to have been practiced in the mirror.

She didn't know how she didn't see it before…she saw that smile every morning.

She watched from the back of the row as the two twirled in front of her. The boy was on point for one of the first times she's ever seen and the diva struggled to keep up as pain seemed to flicker across her face.

The diva always did have the fashion sense of a toddler-ed grandmother but the heat of summer started to move in, the diva's sweaters still remained, the pain in her steps still remained.

Nationals were fast approaching and Will Shuester had the Glee club cranking out song after song after, Rachel usually being the female lead. She noticed the shifting of the girl in the first row each time Mr. Shue would announce a new song. She saw the diva's tensing shoulders and holding of breath. She also saw the obvious tension release when she was told of her voice would feature in the up coming song. A smile would widen on Finn's face as he threw an arm tight around his girl.

She didn't like the wince that came from the diva. She didn't like Rachel being Finn's girl.

But she wasn't gay. No she wasn't a lesbian but there was no doubt in her mind that she would be anything for the diva. She felt like she was underserving of the caring girl. She had done so many things to the girl and now all she does is watch on as the diva slips further and further away from her and into the arms of the boy that she broke.

But that day in Glee, Mercedes Jones stood up and snagged the solo right out from under Rachel. It was the third time the bigger diva had taken the solo and it was the third time she saw the hand on Rachel's shoulder clench white and the cringe of pain from the smaller diva.

She watched as Rachel's arguments fell on deaf ears.

She stayed behind after glee after watching everyone leave in groups or in pairs. She had no one, she felt alone but she felt that it was deserving for how many people she had isolated from everyone else. Rachel included. It was only fitting that she have the same fate.

It was some time before she left the choir room. She should have left early. Maybe she could have stopped it.

She heard rustling and a soft sob as she passed an open classroom. She looked in and froze in her tracks.

'Shhh. Don't cry Rachie, I'm here for you.' Finn wiped Rachels tears has he continued to move inside the girl. 'No one appreciates you like I do, Rachie. No one sees you as the star you are.' Finn grunted.

'Please-' Rachel pleaded as tears leaked down her face. She watched still frozen in the doorway not knowing what to do. Here was the boy she broke taking advantage of the petite diva. Rage seemed to fill her and blind her as she stepped into the room.

Rachel's head lolled to the side seemingly to just give into the boy on top. She stepped over to the boy and forcefully pulled the boy back at the precise movement on an outstroke. Finn yelled as he was thrown back against the wall into the pencil sharpener.

'What the fuck are you doing!' She yelled seeing red.

'Having a relationship with my girlfriend. Not that you would know.' Finn said standing and buttoning his pants.

'Raping her is not having a relationship, Finn.' A gasp echoed around her and she felt the rage in her rush out of her. She turned to find Rachel curled up in a ball on top of the teacher's desk. She walked over cautiously trying to find a way to console the girl.

'Don't you touch her.' Finn spoke up as she had reached out to comfort Rachel. She turned to Finn only to see a large hand latch on her arm in a firm grip and pull her away.

'Don't you!' She pulled her arm from the boy's grip and pushed as hard as she could. 'You think it's okay to take advantage of a girl like that Finn? Well you've got another thing coming.' She turned to Rachel who still sat curled on the desk. 'Come on Rachel, come with me.'

Rachel looked up for the first time and she noticed her terrified eyes skim over hers and lock with the monster's behind her. 'Just go.' Rachel whispered out catching her off guard.

'What?'

'Just go. I'm okay. Just go.'

She was beside herself. She couldn't understand what was running through the diva's mind. 'Rachel…you can't be serious. You can't honestly thin-' She was cut off by Finn turning her around.

'You heard her. Just walk away.' She looked up at the boy's face and quivered at the evil smirk.

She looked to Rachel and shook her head. 'You deserve so much better.' She said as she walked out the door.

Standing on the stage in the auditorium, she looked out at the empty seats before her. She was still trying to understand what Rachel was doing and why the diva thought she needed the boy. But this, this place was what Rachel used to think she needed. It was up here that the diva could be a star and not some late night plaything to be thrown around.

She had tried to talk to the girl again after that day, but Rachel was fidgety and always looking around as if trying to get away. She remembered their conversation but she'd give anything for it to have gone differently.

'Please, you're just making it worse.' Rachel said as she stopped the diva in the hall.

'Then do something about it. You're enabling him.'

'It's not that simple.'

'It's always that simple!.' She saw Rachel wince at her outburst. 'I'm sorry.' There was a pause. 'Can't you see what he's doing to you? Rachel, he's changing you.'

'I can't leave him. He won't survive it. I can't leave him.'

'If you stay with him, you won't survive him.'

'What can I do?'

'Leave him.'

'And do what?'

'Stand up to him.'

'I can't. I have no one but him!' And she watched as Rachel walked away.

She began to hum in her place on the stage. Soon words left her lips and echoed through the room.

His little whispers.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>That's all I ask for.  
>Love Me. Love Me.<br>He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
>Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something. <p>

Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the window...<p>

That night he caged her.  
>Bruised and broke her.<br>He struggled closer.  
>Then he stole her.<br>Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
>Silent Pain.<br>Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams. 

Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the windows.<br>I will.  
>Hear their voices.<br>I'm a glass child.  
>I am Hannah's regrets. <p>

Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Turn the sheets down.  
>Murder ears with pillow lace.<br>There's bath tubs.  
>Full of glow flies.<br>Bathe in kerosene.  
>Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah.<p>

When she opened her eyes, the whole of Glee club sat in front of her with blank expressions on their faces. She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes. She hadn't realized that anyone had come in during her song.

No one spoke as she descended the steps to sit with her fellow members. It was only when she sat down that she noticed all eyes were trained not on her but at the fuming boy that sat next to Rachel. Finn was visibly shaking and she saw concern etched in everyone's face.

She heard questions on the boy's well being and it took everything in her not to shout at the club to ask Rachel not the pig sitting beside the diva.

Nothing changed as she still found Rachel under the arm of Finn. The diva's eyes dull and she could tell that the girl was trying to survive but as she said, she doubted the diva would.

It was only after the diva was absent for three days that the girl came to her. The girl sported a busted lip and sunglasses when the two met at a diner across town. She smiled when she realized why the girl wanted to meet. She wanted to jump for joy when Rachel told her of an out planned, of some pictures compiled and the authorities that were called.

She found herself crying when she hugged the girl she once thought was lost. As she let go she looked down at the strong woman she had grown up to know.

'I'm so proud of you, Rachel. I will always be here for you. For anything, I swear.' She promised.

'I don't know if I can do it without you.' Rachel admitted to her and she quickly shook her head.

'You don't need me, Ray. You just need to find yourself again. You're so strong. You deserve so much.'

Silence floated between the two as they sat at the table once again. She saw the wheels turning in the girl's head and she couldn't help but chuckle at the look that adorned the girl's face. A look that was no doubt a diva in intense thought.

A smile broke out across Rachel's face, a smile that she hadn't seen since the beginning, since before everything happened. And in that smile she knew that everything would be okay. She knew that the broken girl in front of her has taken the first steps to repair the tattered life the diva had.

'I may not need you…' Rachel started as the smile grew. 'I may not need you, Quinn Fabray. But I definitely want you by me, with me like you have been.'

Quinn smiled at Rachel in return. If it were at all possible she thought the girl in front of her could hear her heart hammering at the statement. 'I'll always be here, Ray. At any capacity you want, I'll be here.'

The hug Quinn received threw her off balance but she easily caught herself as she wrapped her arms around Rachel. The two then walked out of that diner hands together ready to face the coming chaos. But Quinn knew that as long as Rachel wanted it and wanted her, she'd be there.

_**April is the month for Sexual Assault awareness. My college has been doing some clinics and activities that my organization has been heading up. I thought I'd just share via Internet as well.**_

_**Sexual Assault is real and I encourage anyone who has experienced any sort of assault to talk to someone. It may not seem like it will help but there are people out there who truly want to help.**_

_**Sorry for the semi-graphicness of this fic.**_

_**Monster- meg&dia**_


End file.
